Marry Me?
by Whiitewolf
Summary: A Jotch oneshot. Hotch decides to ask the question. Will JJ say yes? Is she ready?


**Author's Note: I originally had this story in a set of oneshots but felt that mixing up friendship stories/romance and ect was weird and am posting each story as their own. :) (That and I'd like to boost the JJ and Hotch numbers... They are too amazing)**

**This would never happen on the show, but it's fanfiction and I can dream, right? I hope so. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of its wonderfully done characters in real life. Only in my dreams.**

* * *

><p>Hotch blushed slightly. This was slightly awkward for him. He had not been on a "date" for years. He'd never had to, he'd only been with Haley. He had been torn and destroyed when she died but he was finding love again. Those blue eyes pulled him out of his depression and stopped him from his path to self destruction. He noticed the way she tilted her head to the side trying to figure out what he was thinking. He even noticed the way she chewed her lip thoughtfully. Hotch smiled warmly at her and pulled her chair at for her. He was such a gentleman. He placed her plate in front of her and went to sit across from her. Jack as at his Aunt's. Hotch had set up a nice romantic dinner. He had candles, wine, even rose petals. It was beautiful. She seemed so pleased. He was so grateful to her, for everything. He was burning, the fire licked at his skin, destroying him inside and out. His silent cries for help were answered. With her.<p>

* * *

><p>JJ smiled shyly. She noted the pink tinge in Hotch's cheeks and it brought butterflies to her stomach. She was wanted, by someone. She had the power to sway someone. Ever since Will had left her she had felt lost. It hurt, she felt useless. She had come to the conclusion she was not good enough and then HE happened. Hotch. He brought her back to the surface, she was drowning, begging for someone to save her and he did. She felt her eyes water slightly as she looked at everything he had done to set up this night to be perfect. They had a rough road. The team finally knew. They all said they were happy for her but Strauss, was not. She'd forced Hotch to decided whether JJ should leave the team or him. After lots of contemplating, JJ left. The team needed Hotch more than her. She still saw them. They had Friday night get togethers. She stayed home with Henry and Jack. She loved it, she missed her job but she loved seeing their precious faces every day.<p>

They ate in silence. It was not an awkward silence but a peaceful, mutual silence between two parties in love. As JJ savoured the fresh taste of the mashed potatoes she refused to look at Hotch. She felt his eyes on her and suddenly felt very self conscious.

* * *

><p>The days went by, the weeks and the months. They didn't grow tired of each other and each moment made them realize how much they wanted to be together. They loved each other. Not wanting to waste his life away, Hotch made a huge decision in regards to their relationship.<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch could not stop watching JJ as they walked along the beach, the waves lapping at the sand. They'd finished dinner and gone for a drive. While they were walking, JJ tripped and Hotch managed to catch her. He then carried her, cradled in his arms. He kissed her forehead as she giggled.<p>

"Hotch, put me down," she laughed slightly, kicking her feet in the air.

Hotch shook his head and continued to cradle her in his arms. He then began twirling with her. Her blonde hair got caught in the wind. Finally he set her down on her feet.

He then got down on one knee.

JJ felt her heart jump in her chest.

"JJ, I know you can do so much better than me. However, could you stand to settle with me? I promise, while I may not be the most handsome, or most funny or most romantic guy I can promise no other guy will ever love you like me, JJ, will you marry me?" Hotch flipped out a white box and opened it. It contained the most gorgeous ring JJ had ever seen. It must have cost a fortune. Her silence was making Hotch's heart thump against his chest, at a very rapid pace.

"No," JJ stated.

"No?" Hotch felt his world crumble. He felt the sand open beneath him and swallow him up.

"No." JJ smiled at him. "No, I can not do better than you because you are the best. You are perfect, to me."

Hotch felt tears spring to his eyes.

"Hotch, I would be honoured to marry you." JJ bit down on her lip and tried to ignore the water that now filled her eyes.

Hotch did not know whether to laugh or cry, and he ended up doing both. He slowly slid the ring on JJ's delicate finger and flew upwards scooping her up. The peacefulness of the waves, the silence, their love, was enough to make this night the best night they had ever experienced.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!<strong>

**JJ and Hotch is my total cup of tea. They are the best. Truly. If you write them, shoot me a PM. **

**If you have the chance, please take the time to review, I'd really appreciate it as I always love feedback and am always looking to improve.**


End file.
